


Know Your Need

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "...she was still beautiful despite Draco's taint." Yes, she was—but why does Teddy even think of her in such a way?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Done for a quote prompt. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Want to put my tender_
> 
> _Heart in a blender_
> 
> _Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion"_
> 
> _—Eve 6, "Inside Out"_
> 
> _"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." —William Shakespeare_

She was all hazel eyes and hazel hair, completely washed out. Nothing sparkled about her, nothing. So why did she seem to sparkle in ways that only Teddy could see?

It wasn't as if she were a mainstay in his life. No, he only saw her every now-and-then. Somehow, just somehow, Grandma Meda had partially reconciled with Aunt Cissy, so Teddy would see his extended family—well, really only some of the Malfoys—from time-to-time. And Cousin Draco had landed himself a big one, though Aunt Cissy didn't seem all that satisfied with the arrangement. No, Draco wasn't engaged to Astoria Greengrass yet, but everyone knew it'd happen some day.

So why did Teddy have to grow up dreaming of this plain woman? And he _was_ growing up. He was a teenager, and he saw things for how they really were. Draco had rushed poor Astoria, rushed her to have the Malfoy heir.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was an ugly baby.

Teddy tried to quell his thoughts. Things were finally okay for Grandma Meda. He wouldn't ruin it for her. Andromeda Tonks had suffered too much, far more than he would ever know.

Oh. He saw it now. Astoria shone like Grandma Meda did, with that bit of diamond-in-the-rough quality. Huh. Teddy wondered where he'd gotten this perception of Astoria. He'd only spoken to her a few times…but…yeah. She was very kind. She was loyal to her family and stood up for what she believed in and she was still beautiful despite Draco's taint.

She was no plain woman, no dowdy trophy wife. Astoria Malfoy was an amulet—protector of all, fighting with perfect, sparkling beauty that only the wearer could see. Draco couldn't see it.

But Teddy could.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but sweet! The first ever romantic Astoridy, where the pairing is actually Astoria/Teddy. Whatta ya think? It's a strange pairing, but I love writing strange pairings! I could see myself doing more with them, too! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: Another quick sketch I did from a long time ago… This kind of solidified my early fanon view of Astoria, which has cropped up a lot since then. Poor Teddy, being only an observer…for now. ;]


End file.
